


crawling out from a spiral down

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [89]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Obito glances over Sakura, sprawled out on the couch painting her nails, and raises a brow. “I thought Kakashi told you to leave?”“Ha.” Sakura checks her nails, then starts applying another coat. “He has like three hundred sports channels. I'm not moving an inch.”





	crawling out from a spiral down

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on my Tumblr: I just saw the akastuki-leverage AU, and now all I can think of is Kakashi as Nate and Obito as Sofie... Fuck, am I the only one that thinks that works a little too well?

Obito wanders down the stairs in the morning sunlight, pleasantly sore and pleased about it, still buttoning one of Kakashi’s shirts over his chest. It’s a little tight across the shoulders, but long enough not to worry too much about flashing anyone, which is good enough. If Kakashi wanted him more decent, he shouldn’t have stripped Obito's clothes off on the downstairs couch.

It’s lucky he even bothered to put the shirt on, because Sakura is sprawled against the corner of the couch, painting her nails and watching a rugby match with avid interest. She glances up when she hears Obito's steps, then rolls her eyes.

“Don’t,” Obito huffs. “No judgement, okay?”

Sakura waves a hand. “Only about your taste,” she promises, and when Obito leans over to check what color she’s going for today she flips her hand around to show him the shimmery coral-gold shade. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“Very,” Obito says approvingly, then takes another look at the TV. “I thought Kakashi told you to leave?”

“ _Ha_.” Sakura checks her nails, then starts applying another coat. “He has like three hundred sports channels. I'm not moving an inch.”

Kakashi’s own fault for not expecting it, Obito thinks with amusement, and straightens just as the door opens. Naruto comes through first, walking backwards, and he’s balancing a bunch of screens and monitors, a piece of red licorice sticking out of his mouth.

“—just saying, if you actually grew some arm muscles—”

“I _have_ arm muscles,” Sasuke says grumpily, though all Obito can see of him is his ridiculous hair. “Don’t you dare drop anything.”

“Your computers are going to be _fine_.” Naruto rolls his eyes, then catches sight of Obito and immediately pulls a face. “Oh my god, did you _sleep_ with him?”

“Someone tried to kill him,” Obito reminds him, and smirks. “Emotions were running high, there was a lot of—”

“ _Nope_ ,” Sasuke says loudly. “Naruto, put it down by the wall. _Gently_.”

“If I can disarm a security system, I can put down monitors,” Naruto retorts, easing the screens down as Sasuke does the same. As soon as they’re on the floor, he bounces up, grinning, and vaults over the back of the couch to land next to Sakura. “You’re not leaving. Are we all not leaving?”

“Someone tried to kill the old man,” Sasuke says as he starts hooking things up, and the eye-roll is all but audible. “Of course we’re not leaving. There’s a _job_.”

“You're all brats,” Obito says in amusement, and wanders over to the coffee pot. It’s full, and he knows Sakura prefers tea, so he casts a look at Sasuke and Naruto. “Exactly how much stuff do you have waiting downstairs?”

“Enough for a job,” Naruto says cheerfully, and when Sakura waves the bottle of nail polish at him he makes an interested sound and gives her his hand. “Think we can convince Kakashi?”

“Easily,” Obito says, perfectly sure, and pours a cup, adding some milk. “He _missed_ us.”

“Aww,” Naruto coos. “I was so bored, too! I stole the Sword of Kusanagi just for fun.”

“You _what_?” Sakura demands, her head jerking up.

Naruto shrugs. “I put it back,” he says.

Obito snorts, heading back up the stairs. Kakashi’s probably still asleep, the lazy bastard, and Obito wants to see his face when he realizes that the crew hasn’t packed up and left the way they swore they would last night.

When he slips into the bedroom, closing the door behind him, the shape under the blanket stirs, and Kakashi turns his head, squinting blearily at Obito. There's a pause, and then he says, “You're wearing my shirt.”

“My clothes were all downstairs,” Obito says, and sets the coffee on the nightstand. When he slides back into bed, Kakashi wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him down, rolling Obito halfway under him and leaning over his chest.

“You're not just a grifter, you're a _thief_ ,” he accuses, but clever fingers are already undoing the buttons.

Obito hums, catching his fingers and bringing them up to kiss them. “You chased me down more than enough times to know that,” he points out.

Kakashi snorts, but the tilt of his mouth is amused. His thumb brushes Obito's scarred cheek, and he smiles, teasing. “I feel like that’s the perfect opening to suggest we could roleplay a strip search that gets sexy—oof.”

Obito grinds the pillow into his face just a little bit harder. “Breakfast first,” he decides, and slides right back out of bed. If Kakashi’s going to be like that, Obito isn't going to put off seeing his face when he’s confronted with his sneaky, stubborn team. “I’ll cook.”

“Aw,” Kakashi pouts, but he watches with banked heat as Obito rebuttons his shirt and this time steals a pair of boxers, too. Doesn’t ask Obito to stay, but—

Baby steps, Obito tells himself, and smiles a little to himself. It’s all baby steps at this point.

“The fridge better not be full of nothing but soda,” he warns Sasuke as he heads for the kitchen.

“If you expect me to hack the ridiculous systems you keep needing me to hack, I need my routine,” Sasuke retorts. “And my routine is soda and tomatoes.”

Obito rolls his eye and doesn’t even bother looking. Another thing for Kakashi to deal with. It’s good for him. Character-building.

God, Obito really did miss all three of them way more than he should have.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [crawling out from a spiral down [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755499) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong)




End file.
